


2016 Akihito's Birthday Celebration Fanfic

by ladyfeather



Series: Fills to Prompts/Memes [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito Birthday Fic, Finder Series - Freeform, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Club Sion Birthday Activity for Takaba Akihito. Consists of 4 weekly stories that deal with specific words.<br/>Week 1 words are SPRING, GREEN KOU and/or TAKATO, WOOD<br/>Rating: R<br/>Beta’d by: PrincessofTor; any remaining errors are all mine.<br/>Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano. She very graciously allows us to play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this any way to celebrate a birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> I've aged Akihito a bit to sync with the amount of time I believe he's been with Ryuichi.  
> I use Ryuichi when mentioned in a partner situation and Asami when in business mode.

It had been a long and tiring week for Akihito; he had drawn the short straw to do the Golden Week coverage for the magazine; all the other photographers were busy with other assignments. As incentive he was given the next week off to recuperate but it still was a lot of hassle. It was exhausting work and having to indirectly deal with so many people he was starting to feel quite antisocial. He'd lost count of the number of times that he had been pushed or jostled from behind and lost a good shot. He didn't want to think about the strange stains that appeared mysteriously on his clothes or the spills that seemed to always trickle down into his shoes. Children's Day was the final day of Golden Week and was the most tumultuously celebrated in this string of holidays. And it was also his birthday.

 Having to deal with the immense crowds at all the events of the week he realized that he just needed to get away from everything; this week off he been given wasn't incentive - it was necessary for his sanity. Maybe he was just getting old, but after covering Children's Day he'd had enough of the drunken holiday cheer. With many family groups still celebrating he had no desire to go out drinking and have to mingle with them. After the week he just had he only wanted to spend a quiet birthday, or what was left of it, alone in solitude. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the human race rather than in the thick of it. There was an old family friend, Uncle Kouta - a classmate of his father's and an honorary uncle to him that owned a nice bit of farm land in the middle of nowhere. He allowed Akihito to camp on his property anytime he wanted; he'd have to give him a call and let him know that he was about to visit.

He spent a few hours going over all the photographs he took of the Greenery Day and Children's Day celebrations and sent the compiled results to the editor. He let him know that he would be leaving for vacation the next day and that he would be in an unreachable location. He was not about to give up his private time because they couldn't find another photographer to fill in; that's how he wound up in the Golden Week situation. He knew the editor wouldn't be pleased that he would be out of touch, but he did explain that plans had been made for a belated birthday celebration for him that he had just been informed about. He inwardly cringed a bit; so he had lied a little, but he'd like to see the editor out there dealing with that ill-mannered mass of humanity. He'd skip out as fast as he could too.

 He slept in his workroom rather than bother Ryuichi in the morning. He knew that he also had worked late and needed some unbroken sleep. He woke early, ready to set off for the peace and quiet of the countryside for a few days. He had called his uncle to expect his arrival around lunchtime. During the week he gathered several sets of clothing to tide him over on his mini-vacation and now he was carefully packing some of his cameras in their padded case to take along. Greenery Day had awakened his need for solitude in the peaceful woods and he wanted some memories of it to show Ryuichi. Perhaps someday he could convince him to come along. He threw in some extra batteries, memory cards and his charger, just in case; he could always go to uncle's cabin if he should need something. There was a backpack of dried foods to keep him fed for the time he would be there. He smiled when he saw the note Ryuichi had attached to the backpack, “Come back rested.”

Ryuichi knew that Akihito was taking a vacation and despite his best persuasive tone couldn't convince him that it was in his best interest to have a birthday dinner with him in the penthouse. Akihito was just too spent to calm down and he was tired to the bone. Plus it was quite late by the time he finished with the photos. But Ryuichi had seen the stress in Akihito from working Golden Week. He did know where he was going so he wasn't too worried about his safety. He had met this family friend previously and they got on quite well so he knew that his Akihito would be in safe hands. He dampened his concern for Akihito's safety since it was a remote area and things had been quiet lately with his underworld rivalries. And the uncle had his phone number just in case something should happen. He'd just plan for a belated birthday celebration once he returned. It would most likely be more appreciated once his stress level was lowered.

 The trip was a bit long for the Vespa; with all the equipment he needed to take it would be too much for the small scooter to handle. It worked great in the city for short hops and light loads but it didn't like the long haul into the woods. Between his clothing, food, camera equipment, and camping gear he decided to rent a small car. He turned down Ryuichi's offer of the limo to escort him, or at least the BMW. He wouldn't need any additional transportation once he got there; he intended to do some hiking in the wooded terrain that surrounded his uncle's place. It wasn't truly mountainous but there were some steep hilly areas that gave a nice view from their peaks of the valley to the south.

 When he arrived just past noon Uncle Kouta was waiting on the porch for him. After a warm greeting he helped Akihito empty the car before having him park it in the barn, to keep it out of the weather. Sometimes nasty storms blew through the area, especially in the spring, and he didn't want to see the rental vehicle damaged.

 Uncle Kouta invited him in for lunch, giving them some time to catch up on how things were going with each other. He knew of the relationship between Akihito and Ryuichi and voiced no opinion either way on the subject. If his 'nephew' was happy then that was all that mattered. It wasn’t his business anyway and he never said anything discouraging to Akihito.

 They spent a few hours getting reacquainted, reminiscing, and catching up about each other and Akihito's family. Uncle Kouta hadn't seen his old classmate for a while and stated that he would definitely find time over the next couple of months to visit. Akihito finally excused himself to head out to his favorite camping spot - a few kilometers away, down by the small trickle of a stream that ran through the back acreage of the farm.

 Uncle Kouta offered to take him there on the tractor, and once he had loaded his equipment and himself in the small attached trailer they set off for the campsite. When they arrived Akihito noticed that his uncle had already set a supply of firewood under a tarp safely off to the side of the fire ring. The two set up the small tent before Uncle Kouta said his farewells and started back to the cabin.

 Finally alone, Akihito rolled over a large tree stump and up-righted it to use it as a seat. While it was still light he built a small fire. He would make it larger later, but it was still early and the heat and flame weren't needed yet to make dinner. He decided to organize his belongings in the tent before he started on the evening meal. The tent was a standard pop tent; large enough to easily stand in, with a net shelf about a foot down from the center point. He stashed his camera equipment case there and his sleeping bag was laid out on a slightly raised platform to keep him off the cold ground. Since it was early spring the ground hadn't warmed yet, especially here in the shaded areas where the sun didn't reach as easily. His clothing duffle and food backpack were on hooks on the wall frame of the tent.

 After retrieving a small pan and a packet of instant soup he went to the stream to get enough water to make the soup. The water from the stream was cold and fresh; you could taste the pureness. He placed a small tripod over his fire and placed the pot on it, stirring in the dried mix. It had been quite a while since he had cooked outdoors. Yesterday had been his birthday but today was the first full day of his being 27 and he felt a bit sad to be on the downside of his 20s. The aroma of the soup soon pulled him from his pensive thoughts and he ate heartily, rinsing the pot in the stream and refilling it to make tea. He really couldn't understand why Feilong complained about his tea; he thought it tasted fine.

 Night had fallen and Akihito was seated on the log, stirring the coals in the fire. It would die down soon and he'd rather it go out before he went to sleep. The fire pit was built under a gap in the trees and he looked up at the dark sky. The stars shone brightly, much brighter than you could ever see in the city.

 He went in and got his camera and tripod. With a long time-delay he could get a perfect shot of the stars and they were part of why he was here. He spent the better part of the next two hours adjusting the camera settings and taking images of the night sky through that opening. He'd get a better view of them in the valley to the south; it was fairly safe to hike there in the dark. That quickly went on to his agenda. Pleased with the results he had gotten he put away his equipment and readied for bed.

He woke early the next day; he always did when he was camping. It was like he didn't want to miss one second of the dawn since it existed for such a short time and it was rarely seen in the city. The dew had been heavy this morning and the ground glittered with moist diamonds while the tree canopy glistened in the morning sun. Shades of green blended with the dark wood of the tree trunks, both contrasting against the pale golden orange of the morning sunrise. A slight haze rose off of the stream and once again his camera was in hand, snapping away in all directions, not missing one nuance of the early morning scene.

 Satisfied that he had captured the morning perfectly he went about his normal morning activities. He gathered a small amount of water to brush his teeth and wash his face. It was quite chilly but it did the trick to remove any lingering sleepiness. After a quick meal of a breakfast bar he gathered his equipment for the hike up the hill to the east. It would take most of the day but he was ready. A pre-packed lunch and a few pieces of fruit would sustain him until he returned to camp.

 The day went well and when he returned he prepared a dried soup dinner again and had some bread that he had brought along. He was tired but happy. Tomorrow he'd explore the nature trail he just found so that he would be fresh enough to try for the valley that same night.

 The next day he did follow the nature trail and was rewarded with some excellent shots of the flora in the area. A lot of it had sprouted, displaying a landscape of brilliant green all along the path. Most plants were just in buds but a few actually had bloomed and added a touch of color; he gave them special attention with the camera. He had already filled one memory card and was working well into the second one. He'd probably finish that one off long before he visited the valley.

He woke the third day much more refreshed than he had in a long while. He had a few more areas that he wanted to photograph before he would return home tomorrow. With that in mind, and with it soon being the weekend, he switched on his cell phone that had been tucked away in his clothing duffle. He called Kou and Takato to remind them to meet him at their regular place for the postponed birthday celebration. Even if it was a few days late, his birthday was nothing without the three of them celebrating together. His friends had been concerned when he had turned down their offer of partying when he finished work on the fifth, but once he explained his reason they fully understood.

His next call was to Ryuichi to let him know that he would be home tomorrow and was expecting that birthday dinner. He also reminded him that Kou and Takato were taking him out the next night, hoping that Ryuichi wouldn’t get too overzealous in his lovemaking. There was no doubt that they would spend some serious time making up for the past week. After asking Akihito if he was more relaxed and getting a confirming answer Ryuichi told him that dinner would be at nine, to dress formally, and be ready by eight to leave. But he didn't say where they were going; leaving Akihito to wonder what Ryuichi was planning. Knowing him it had to be extravagant and probably with a side order of perversion.

 After turning off his phone and storing it back in the duffle he started off on his last hike of his mini-vacation. There was a spot on top of one of the hills that had a clearing where there had been a lightning strike, torching several of the trees before burning itself out. He had taken extensive photos of the area soon after it happened. The land had been scorched badly but now a soft carpet of new growth was taking over. Even the damaged trees had signs of renewal; burnt branches had new shoots sending out new leaves. He would keep an eye on this area until it fully renewed. He could see why his father enjoyed taking nature photographs; at times like this it was a temptation for him to forget the criminal photography and concentrate on more pleasant subjects.

 But even though he thought that now, he knew he could never give it up without a fight. People could see the beauty of nature but all too often the wretched effects of underhanded dealings were hidden or camouflaged. Someone had to peel away the layers of lies to expose the truth. The underworld leaders were a problem but the more he thought about it the corrupt politicians were doing much more damage to the people of Japan, and that needed to be brought into the public eye. And he felt that he was the one to do it.

 He'd spent quite a bit of time in the scorched area, photographing all the minute changes he noticed for future reference. Even much of the insect life had returned to its natural state. The birds and larger wildlife hadn't been affected since it was such a small area, but there was quite a bit of activity in the area among the smaller rodents. Nature was quite resourceful at times.

 It was almost dark by the time he returned to his campsite and he was famished. The fire started easily and luckily a double pack of ramen was quick. Since he was so hungry he felt it was the most delicious food he ever tasted. He tidied up his tent and campsite before going to bed that night; with little effort he would be packed up in no time. He would be able to grab a breakfast bar and then trek back to his uncle's cabin to get his help in transferring all his equipment back to the car.

 He had just woken up when he heard the sounds of a tractor nearby. Peeking out of the tent he saw his uncle dismounting the tractor. It seems his uncle somehow had found out that he was leaving that day and had come to help him with his equipment. Quickly throwing on his clothes he left the tent to greet his uncle.

 "Good morning Uncle; how did you know I was planning to leave today?" He was curious as to how the man knew since he hadn't set a specific day for his departure.

 His uncle laughed around a grin. "Asami-san called and told me to help you out today. He also wanted to make sure that you were safe and hadn't injured yourself or fallen down a cliff. I did notice one of his men hiking through the area over the past few days. Asami-san mentioned that someone would be in the area to help keep an eye on you. He does worry quite a bit about you, doesn't he?"

 Akihito closed his eyes and groaned; he should have known that he wouldn't be allowed to go off on his own, even to a safe place like this. At least whomever he sent had the sense and ability to keep hidden. "Yes, he sure does. At times he's more like a mother than a lover. He treats me like a child and that irritates me no end, well most of the time. At times his actions have helped me out of a jam or two…." _He always shows up to save me when I get myself in too deep, usually due to my own stupidity. But I'll never let him hear me say that_. Akihito quickly pushed away those thoughts and turned to the task at hand, loading his stuff into the trailer on the tractor.

 It took little time to get all his things loaded and soon they were packing the things into the car. Akihito asked if he could store the camping gear in the barn rather than carting it back and forth each time he came. There wasn't any other place that he camped so in a way it made more sense to keep it here. His uncle agreed, stating that he wondered why he hadn't done so before. They went into the kitchen for a quick brunch before Akihito thanked him for allowing him to stay and left for home.

 He wasn't on the road for too long before he spotted the tail. There was no sense in trying to lose him; he'd just let Asami know that he'd been seen and someone else would find him. All he wanted to do right now was get back home and soak in the tub, not play 'outrun the bad guys'. A few days of kitty baths out of a basin didn't quite make you pleasant company. He also had the dinner date tonight and he needed to be squeaky clean.

 He had just gotten out of the tub when he heard Ryuichi enter; he was earlier than normal. He pulled on some boxers and a T-shirt and went out to greet him; he had already shed his jacket, vest, and tie. Stretching up to give him a welcoming kiss on the lips he asked, "You're early today - what's up?"

 Swiftly Ryuichi's arms wound around Akihito's torso and pulled him forward against his chest. "Sakaguchi told me that you arrived home an hour ago so I decided that I'd better come home and see to your needs. You've been all by yourself for almost a week and I know that you’re in need of some special attention." The smirk told Akihito a different story as one hand lowered to brush the front of his boxers. Ryuichi was horny. "And you're fresh from the bath too. Were you waiting long?" Without any further warning he swept Akihito off his feet and carried him into the bedroom, sealing his lips with a very explicit kiss.

 As neat and meticulous as Ryuichi was when dressing he wasted no time in divesting himself and Akihito of the remains of their clothing, and it seemed to be even less time before he had Akihito panting and mewling under his intense ministrations. But Akihito too was returning some attentions; Ryuichi seemed to enjoy the fact that his lover was marking him in some very private places, much like he was doing in return.

 Akihito couldn’t say that he hadn’t missed his lover, especially while he was camping. But right now even Ryuichi seemed to be every bit as intense as he was. He just hoped that they didn’t get too caught up in the fever pitch. As much as he wanted the sex he also wanted to be able to sit at the table and enjoy his birthday dinner. But compared to so many other times, Ryuichi was being very gentle even with as aroused as he was.

 By the time they had finished and taken a very necessary shower it was time to dress for dinner. Ryuichi still wouldn’t tell him where they were going; just that he would enjoy it. One surprise was that he allowed him to take a small camera, one that would be fairly small but had a good low-light lens.

Both wore three piece suits in similar styles by Armani; Ryuichi in navy blue and Akihito in a chocolate brown. Suoh had arrived a few minutes ago, letting them know that the limousine was waiting. Akihito managed to get him aside privately and asked him where they were going. Evidently coached by Ryuichi he replied with a smirk worthy of Asami, “To dinner to celebrate your birthday.”

 After being in the limo for a while Akihito realized that they were headed toward Tokyo Harbor. The pieces were now falling in place; there were many dinner cruises that toured the Tokyo Harbor waterway. It also made sense to bring a camera – the sites along the shoreline were worth seeing. If travelling at the right time there were also fireworks in several locations that lit the night sky in glorious color. He couldn’t wait to get there.

 When they did arrive Akihito was surprised that they weren’t taken to one of the larger cruise ships that did the dinner tours. There was a well-appointed 50 foot private yacht waiting for them to board. The back deck was set up for a very formal dinner for two, complete with padded chairs and brocade table linens. The upper deck had luxurious seating arrangements and a perfect view of the coastline.

 The meal was first; five courses of the best Tokyo had to offer. The conversation fluctuated between the quality of the meal and what Akihito had done while camping at his uncle’s farm. It had taken over an hour to finish the meal and the yacht was now turning to go back to port. Both men moved to the upper deck to enjoy the view. Akihito turned and pulled Ryuichi close. He wanted to tell him thank you for the wonderful birthday, and he did in both words and actions. But then the photographer in him took over and soon the camera was in his hands, adjusting the settings to capture the breath-taking sites passing by.

 Kisses were stolen between pictures and quite a bit of handholding and hugging got intermixed during the cruise. By the time they reached port both were very ready for a pleasant experience in bed. The loving touches continued until they reached home. Once they entered the penthouse the passions arose, overpowering any will-power that Akihito had left. A trail of clothing led from the front entrance to the bedroom door, and the sound of two bodies hitting the bed caused it to creak. The whispers and murmurs that filled the air were tender and affectionate – and both voices spoke the same – I love you.

They didn’t manage to get to sleep until almost dawn but it didn’t matter. Both were happy and sated when they awoke mid-afternoon. Akihito was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t ache too badly; he would be able to meet with his friends later and not have to explain why he couldn’t sit down without wincing. He wasn’t sure what his condition would be at the end of the night – most likely Ryuichi would have to come retrieve him once again, as he would be too drunk to even find the door to leave the bar. But hey, that’s what friends and birthdays mean, right?


	2. Can it get any busier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Club Sion Birthday Activity for Takaba Akihito. Consists of 4 weekly stories that deal with specific words.  
> Week 2 words are SUMMER, YELLOW, ASAMI, WATER  
> Rating: R  
> Beta’d by: PrincessofTor; any remaining errors are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano. She very graciously allows us to play with them.

When Akihito returned from his very satisfying mini-vacation he found that a new assignment was waiting for him; one that was going to be as intense and stressful as Golden Week only for a longer length of time. He expected this; he was told that he would be the main reporter on the upcoming election. The upcoming election was for the House of Councillors, the upper house of the Diet. He was to cover the campaigns of the current frontrunners of the five leading political parties involved in the elections.

There were five seats to be filled for Tokyo this election, 121 total across the nation. There are three main parties for the Government and nine for the Opposition and they all wanted to gain as many of those seats as possible. The closer it was to the election date in early summer, usually June 25th, the leading candidates thinned considerably.

The newspaper he worked for operated the magazine for which he had done the Golden Week photography, and was his main employer. Being volunteered by your boss for something you didn’t know about wasn’t fun; he still cringed at some of the things he encountered in that holiday week. Since there were other reporters who handled the story line for the magazine he only had to provide the illustrations for the stories. But the whole experience still haunted him.

His usual job for the paper was in crime and exposé features, both of which demanded a lot of time involving stakeouts and snooping while searching for dirty laundry before writing the scathing details of the results of his hard work. He was their political expert on the elected officials; the readers liked his work since he evaluated the politicians with a common-folk attitude. If something smelled rotten he investigated and gave his conclusions.

He cringed when they gave him the list of functions they wanted him to cover. This wouldn't be a photography session alone; he was to write the accompanying description, analysis, and populace reaction of the speeches. With the number of events that he was expected to cover he doubted he'd have time for a sit-down meal much less a full night of sleep.

And it wasn't just gatherings and political functions that were on that list; there were several contribution dinners he was to cover. More than what was said the public would want to know who attended and who didn't – who was looking to get the candidate on their side, and for how much they would pay for that luxury. Those dinners had a price tag of one million yen per plate, some even higher, and they never had any empty seats. With the campaign now shifting into high gear this was not going to be an easy two months.

The first of the speaking engagements he was covering was scheduled for today at 1:00 PM. This was one of the contenders that in all likelihood would be one of the winning candidates. Luckily they had given him an assistant to help out. The helper would tape the speech, handle the camera changes he needed, and do some analysis of the crowd while he was busy photographing the candidate and the crowd's reactions. Usually he could only manage to set up a recorder somewhere near the speaker and hope all went well. He often remembered what was said during the engagement but having the full speech and following Q&A session recorded to refresh his memory would help when he wrote the article later.

A second talk with another candidate was set for 6:00 PM at the local Dockworkers Hall. If he was lucky he could grab a quick bite to eat afterwards before heading back to the office to write the article for the photos. He'd let Ryuichi know that they wouldn't have much time to spend together for the next two months; the price of fame does have its drawbacks.

It was late when Akihito finally made it home, almost midnight. There was another speech to cover tomorrow morning at 9AM in front of the Keio Plaza Hotel in Shinjuku. He hopped into the shower before wandering into the bedroom. Ryuichi wasn't home yet and the bed looked inviting but lonely. He decided that he would sleep there tonight; short sleep nights were usually spent in his workroom on the futon. With his schedule it wouldn't be too often that he could snuggle in with his lover. He was still fairly well rested from his short vacation so even if he lost a few hours of sleep tonight he wouldn't be in bad shape.

He was woken up around 3AM by two very strong arms wrapping around him and some very familiar lips leaving tickling kisses on his ears and neck. Carefully turning around in Ryuichi's arms he pulled him close for a very telling kiss. Ryuichi returned the kiss in kind, and soon they were deeply engrossed in pleasing the other.

The lovemaking was slow and gentle; each just happy to be with the other. This was just the beginning of the election season so any time they got to be together like this was special. From now to the end of the elections their intimacy would be very limited. After a quick cleanup the two spooned together and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The Keio Plaza Hotel was a five minute walk from the Shinjuku station. It was one of the premiere hotels in the area. From the hotel, a five minute walk in the opposite direction led to the Tokyo Government Building. He had arranged to meet his assistant at the station so they could go together and assess what they needed to do and where to go to get the best advantage. They knew they wouldn't be the only reporters on the scene.

There were the standard supporters brought in by the candidate's party whose only job was to rally those who came to hear the speaker into an enthusiastic mood for the candidate. They were early so not all of the reporters, photographers, and TV crews had arrived yet, but what he saw surprised even him. He had seen a lot of strange things covering elections but this was novel; Akihito shook his head and grabbed his camera, grinning like a madman.

There were workers handing out leaflets and buttons for the candidate, but they were not ordinary workers. He wasn't sure if the candidate or the hotel hired them but he was pretty sure that the hotel had at least sanctioned them; each one of the workers was dressed as Hello Kitty in the hotel bellhop livery. He knew the hotel had a special event happening from April through June for their 45th Anniversary – registered guests during this time would receive a free Hello Kitty stuffed toy dressed as the workers were. The hotel management used Hello Kitty as one of their selling points; there were several Hello Kitty rooms, and they weren't for children - the rooms were quite popular with the adults. He silently wondered if the candidate had approved this; he was quite a serious man not given to flashy displays like this.[1]

He managed to get a shot of the candidate with one of the Hello Kitty workers and it went into the article. He even made note of the fact that such a serious man could stop and enjoy the lighter things in life. Since it was the only speech he had to cover that day he spent his time going over the list and gathering information for the articles he'd have to write in the next few days, until he had another slight break in his schedule.

The weekends had the heaviest schedules; most of the hopefuls scheduled at least one speaking engagement. Weekday turnout was much smaller than the weekends due to everyone having to work. The evenings were a bit heavier but still nothing like the weekends. Weekdays the public normally delegated coverage to the press and television.

There were several other photographers working the political scene and they had discussed who was going to follow which candidate; Akihito was the only one with a set schedule. The others rotated the candidate they followed so that there was little chance of the reporting being biased. It usually worked unless they all thought that the candidate was unworthy. Quite frequently the public agreed with them.

Akihito suspected that several of the candidates were less than honest, but they seemed to be lacking in support and/or financial backing they needed to secure winning the election. None seemed a serious threat to the election results. He gave what information he had to the other reporters so they could follow up on what he had unearthed in previous searches.

Not only was Akihito enmeshed deeply in this election but so was Asami. In his function as a respected leading business CEO he was wining and dining the candidates. In truth he was making sure he had all the bribes in the right pockets but only Akihito was privy to that information among the fourth estate. The five seats in Tokyo that were up for election were his main concern; but also among the surrounding prefectures several were up for re-election that had an effect on his business, both legal and illegal.

He kept an eye on those candidates from the nearby prefectures, making a lot of people for him to keep an eye on. There were a few important links he had and he wanted to keep them in office, so he attended all their gala dinner affairs. His attending their dinners usually brought additional backers just by the mention of his name. If Asami backed them then they must be important people to have as associates. Little did they know.

Akihito had muddled his way through May but now it was June, two weeks until the election. Many candidates had given up but those who remained pressed harder to gain the public's approval. The pace had picked up in the campaigning and there were daily speeches and appearances by the major contenders.

Akihito had just finished covering a speech by one of the Opposition's leading candidates and tonight he had to cover one of the gala dinners held by one of the Government incumbents. He barely had time to write up the one event before he had to run home, shower, dress, and head for the high class social event. Luckily he didn't have to write this one up until the next day; the festivity didn't end until long after the print deadline.

The event was a showing of all the who's who in Tokyo; from political figures, businessmen, major entertainers, philanthropists, just plain rich folk, and a few wanna-be's that managed to buy their way in. It was a high security event since the president of the Diet was attending. Akihito didn't have his assistant along since this was more a visual presence rather than a speaking engagement; he'd just use his recorder tonight. Special accommodations for the photographers and their equipment were made in a side conference room. Only the major newspapers were invited inside and none of the television crews. They could only wait outside and hope to catch a glimpse of the attendees and their companions.

Akihito had been touring the room for over an hour now and he had shots of the more important people who were attending. Before he could continue he needed to replace the memory card in his camera. But on his way back to the photographer's room a familiar figure caught his eye.

Ryuichi.

Asami was deep in conversation with one of the current Diet members not up for reelection and hadn't seen him enter the hall. Akihito noticed that he seemed a bit tense, but perhaps it was the person he was with that caused that. Some of the Diet members were a bit crass and too egotistical for their own good, and this guy was a good example of that. He knew him from some past investigative work he did.

Akihito continued to traverse the hall, seeking out those he had not photographed or a pairing that looked interesting. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of Ryuichi in the distance, but they never seemed to get close to each other. He thought about it and decided that it would be better that way. It just might be too much for him to keep in control. The most closeness the two had over the past week was the warmth of the bedding when the other left the bed. One wrong glance witnessed by the wrong person would spell trouble for the both of them.

He had almost finished a full circuit of the room when they announced that dinner was about to be served. He and the other photographers went back to the area set aside for them. They would be served a buffet dinner there, and of course it wouldn't be as high class as the meal set before those paying one million yen.

He had finished his meal and was going through some of the pictures he had taken when one of the waiters came up to him and said he was needed in one of the conference rooms. Confused, he went with the young man to the aforementioned room. He thanked the young man as he entered the room. He should have known; there by the window stood Ryuichi.

They moved toward each other, both knowing that they couldn't avoid the sexual awareness that was in their minds. They both put their arms around each other, holding one another as if they were to be separated forever. Their lips met and the air almost crackled with the intensity. Both were breathless when the kiss broke, but they did not relinquish their hold on the other.

Ryuichi kissed Akihito on the forehead, and sighed deeply. "I've been looking for you at every one of these damned dinners I've attended but this is the first one that you've covered. You carry yourself well in situations like this; I've been watching you tonight. And that suit looks good on you. It may be a bit more expensive than you'd normally wear but it's not every day you visit with the President of the Diet. Did you get some good pictures?"

Akihito smiled up into the golden eyes. "Yeah, even some good ones of you. But they're only for my viewing. I was hoping you'd be here but I didn't want to ask and be disappointed. It was a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"I'll be leaving after the dinner is finished. I've already had enough of the small talk to last me for months. After dinner that's when the true personalities surface. They start asking for favors, maybe a relative needs a job, there's a new project that needs funding, all the normal pleas for money. All too many of these rich are not rich."

"Hmm. I always stick around after the dinner; that's when the best blackmail pictures will surface. The alcohol flows very freely as does the unguarded conversation; makes for interesting results." Akihito pursed his lips. "Then you'll be leaving here before I do, correct?"

"Yes, I'm heading straight home after this. I'll need to get the stench of these pretentious people off of me." He pulled Akihito closer for another blistering kiss.

"Well, just make sure you're awake and ready for action when I get home. I don't have to send this in until tomorrow afternoon so we will have time to ourselves for a change. And I'm looking forward to it. "

Ryuichi smiled. He was as ready for action as Akihito was. It had been quite a while since they had actually seen each other for more than five minutes. He'd definitely be ready.

The election was finally over and, for the most part, the most acceptable candidates had been elected. It would be another three years before the mayhem started once again. But both Akihito and Ryuichi were tired and worn out from all the tensions; Akihito was drained to the point he was given another short vacation. The boss was very pleased with his work during the election and wanted to acknowledge that fact; the young man had worked his heart out for two months straight with very little time off.

Earlier in the month Asami had arranged with Kirishima to take a small vacation with his lover once the election was over. He knew that Akihito's boss would give him time off so that was no problem, and Kirishima could expediently oversee the businesses while he was away for the week. He was not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. He, and more importantly his lover, needed some private time; private time that they had missed for the past month and a half.

Recalling how much Akihito had enjoyed his camping trip around his birthday Ryuichi decided that something similar was exactly what his lover needed. He had found the perfect location for Akihito's revival; they would travel there tomorrow. He hadn't told Akihito yet; he didn't know that Ryuichi had taken more time off and thought they were just going to spend the time either in bed or lounging around the penthouse. Even last night they had just gone to bed and held each other. Ryuichi was going to surprise him, in more ways than one.

The next morning Akihito opened his eyes to find Ryuichi hovering over him, grinning evilly. This didn't look good. He never grinned like that unless he was up to something that Akihito wouldn't like.

"It's about time you woke up. Let's get showered, we have someplace to go before it gets too late." After throwing the bed covers to the floor he grabbed Akihito's hands and began pulling him off the bed and toward the bath.

Still groggy all Akihito could reply was, "Where are we going that's so important to drag me out of bed this early?" It had just gotten light out.

Returning the evil grin to his face Ryuichi turned and replied, "Camping."

That one word had Akihito fully awake and stopped dead in his tracks. Had he really said camping? Mr. Armani suits was going to go camping? No matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't see Ryuichi crawling out of a tent. He must be dreaming.

Ryuichi tugged on his arms again and finally got him into the bath. He did his morning business while Ryuichi readied the shower. By the time he was set to take a shower his lover was already there and waiting, bath sponge in hand, to handle the morning wash. As his gaze lowered it looked like a few other things were also on his mind.

After a rather sedate morning kiss Akihito couldn't stop himself from tasting a few mouthfuls of the tempting flesh on display before him, nipping and lapping at the firm chest. His one hand was wandering lower, gently teasing the tip of the hardened shaft pressing against his abdomen while the other grasp his lover's neck to pull him down for another, more intimate kiss.

That single move put him within the grasp of Ryuichi's arms, arms that now pulled him close. One hand wove the fingers through the blondish locks to hold him in place while he deepened the kiss; the other had slowly slid down his silky body to also caress the hardening flesh seeking his touch. After several minutes more of fingers trailing to highly sensitive zones and entering hidden treasures, both men were breathless and wanting more of these erotic pleasures.

Between heavy breaths Ryuichi whispered, "Here or bed?" to which Akihito only moaned, "Now."

Akihito was pushed to the wall, resting his head on his folded arms, and having already prepped him Ryuichi slowly entered. The pace at first was slow but it wasn't long before the thrusts became fast and hard. Ryuichi suddenly pulled out leaving Akihito confused and wanting him back. As he turned around to see why he had stopped Ryuichi held him against the shower wall and re-entered him. Akihito held on, encircled his arms around Ryuichi's neck, his legs around his waist, and buried his face in his shoulder.

Ryuichi didn't want that and moved so Akihito had to look at him. "I want to see your face when you come," and continued pumping away at a ferocious pace. It didn't take much longer before Akihito did, and as Ryuichi quickly followed suit he took Akihito's mouth once again in a searing kiss as a final climax.

Akihito slowly collapsed onto Ryuichi's chest, thoroughly sated. Ryuichi smiled at his lover, feeling just as sated as he was. "I think we need to get cleaned up before we turn into prunes, don't you think?" Akihito nodded as he was slowly lowered to his feet. "Can you stand?"

With an impish grin he answered, "Yeah, no problem; just a little weak. It's been a while, ya know." He reached over and grabbed the shower gel and began to lather up Ryuichi with a bath sponge. As his hands brushed over the sculpted chest, those feelings started to rise again.

Looking down on Akihito's body Ryuichi smirked. "If you keep this up we'll be in here until lunchtime." He also was rising to the occasion, so it wasn't just words. Together they managed to get each other off one more time but they really needed to get out of the water. They managed to dry each other without too much sexual enticement and dressed quickly before another round started.

"So, did you mean it about going camping? Really, you? In a tent?" Akihito still didn't believe that Ryuichi had said that they would be going camping.

Ryuichi had put on a pair of casual slacks and a Henley top; it was rare to see him in casual clothes. "Camping yes, tent no." Rather than comb his hair he just ran his fingers through the ebony locks.

Akihito thought he looked gorgeously seductive and said so after depositing a kiss on his lips. "So how are we going camping without a tent?" He had put on his usual cargo shorts and T-shirt and was looking for some socks that matched.

"I've rented a cabin in a remote area. It's already been stocked with all the food that we'll need; all we have to bring is clothes for the week." He moved to where Akihito was still searching for his missing socks and placed his arms around him. "There's electricity supplied by a generator but there are also kerosene lamps that can be used for lighting if you prefer it more rustic. And the fireplace is big enough to cook in. You'll like it there; it's much like a nature conservation area." He turned Akihito to face him. "Don't forget to bring some warm clothing. You know how chilly it can get in a wooded area at night, even in the summer."

Akihito looked up into the smiling golden eyes. "Hey, you don't need to remind me about chilly. It was way cooler the beginning of May. So why camping? You've never done this before, never showed an interest, never even mentioned liking it. Ever. And how did you wrangle a week off?" He waited for an answer.

"Why? Because of how much it calmed you when you camped out for your birthday. You were very stressed when you left, I was concerned. But by the time you returned all that had been purged from your system, you bounced back to your normal bubbly self. I thought that I might like to see that miraculous change happen with my own eyes. And I'm the boss, remember? If I want a week off I'll take it." He didn't add that for the past two weeks he worked like hell to clear the vacation time.

Akihito smiled. Ryuichi had noticed the strain; he had changed so much in the years they had been together. In the beginning something like this would never have been a thought in his head, but now…. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Ryuichi had already packed his things so he made their breakfast while Akihito tracked down all his elusive socks and the other items of clothing that he wanted to take. Ryuichi had said a week so that was what he packed. After depositing his duffle by the front door he went into his workroom and packed the photographic equipment he wanted to bring. After some thought he also added his computer; if he took as many pictures as he did last time he'd need it. And Ryuichi had said that there was electricity available. He still hadn't gone through all those vacation pictures, although it was all the election work that had slowed him down.

Ryuichi had prepared a tasty but simple egg and rice breakfast for the two of them, which they both ate heartily. Only two hours after waking up they were on the road. Ryuichi was driving the BMW, rather luxurious to take on a camping trip but he was rich…. Akihito was tired, both from being awakened at such an early hour and all the activity in the shower. He soon fell asleep in the car.

When he finally awoke he had no idea where they were. The scenery was unquestionably woodsy, so they must be in the general vicinity of the cabin. He could smell the freshness of the air, and the sound of the birds was quite loud. Perhaps it only seemed that way because there were few birds flying free in Tokyo; most of the birds were waterfowl. He was coming to the conclusion that he didn't like city life.

It wasn't long before Ryuichi turned off the main road onto a graveled one. They travelled along for about fifteen minutes before the trees thinned and a small building came into view. It was Japanese styled, made of wood siding, with a pagoda-style roof that overhung the main building to form a wide wooden walkway on three sides of the building. Off to the one side was a natural pond filled with water lilies. Ryuichi drove around the back of the building and parked next to the utility shed. They could hear the generator running.

There was a sliding door near the back and they entered through that. The place was amazing. The first floor was split with a wall to form the kitchen and dining area in the back and the living area in the front. A modern bathroom was off to the side of the living area forming an alcove with the kitchen wall where the circular wooden stairs that led to the loft were.

The centerpiece of the kitchen was the stone fireplace located on the back wall. There was an electric stove and refrigerator in the kitchen; both were powered by the generator. The refrigerator and its freezer were stocked with an assortment of foods, as were the cabinets.

The dining area had a table with seating for four, done in a modern Oriental styling. The living area was also modern but gave the feel of Japanese styling; tatami mats covered the floor. A desk and some bookcases added to the furnishings in the room. An armoire opened to reveal a television and audio equipment.

The loft contained a king-sized bed and dressers that fit against the side sloped walls. A short railing allowed them to view the living area from the loft. Scattered throughout the home were various Oriental paintings and sculptures. The electric lighting was disguised as oriental lanterns or candles, giving a very rustic atmosphere to the home. Overall, the cabin was not large but had the clean uncluttered lines of a traditional Japanese home.

After the tour they emptied the car and put away their clothing and Akihito's electronic and camera equipment. Akihito flopped on the bed and exclaimed that it was as comfortable as their bed at home. Ryuichi, never one to pass up an opportunity, joined him.

"So, do you like it here? It's not a tent but there is plenty of solitude and a nature trail runs behind the house following a small brook. There should be lots of places for you to use your camera."

As he spoke his one hand was caressing Akihito's waist and hips and he was slowly moving in for a kiss. It had been so long since they had time to themselves that the temptation was too great to ignore. It wasn't long before the wall echoed with the amorous sounds of their first love-making in their quiet retreat.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the area around the house; the pond by the house not only had water lilies, which of course were photographed as if they were nearly extinct, but also was home to some frogs.

The nature trail was easily found being well marked and they decided to do that on another day, when they could spend more time exploring. Ryuichi went into the shed to check the fuel levels only to find that the generator was connected to a very large in-ground storage tank that would definitely last the week, probably a month.

Soon it was time for dinner and Akihito went in to see what was stored in the kitchen. A note attached to a bulletin board gave directions to a small store about 10 Km [~6 miles] away. He decided on a fried rice dish and used some of the chicken he found in the freezer. There were a variety of fresh vegetables for a quick salad and soon there was a delicious dinner ready to be served.

With their stomachs sated they decided to retire to the living room. Ryuichi made a quick call to Kirishima to make sure that all was going well before joining Akihito. Each had brought books to read but decided to sample the small library housed in the bookcases. Both laughed as the reached for the same book. Ryuichi allowed Akihito to take it and decided to check the news on TV.

The news was the same old, same old but the weather forecast for the next day called for intermittent rain. Any outdoor plans would have to be shelved. The armoire that housed the TV also contained several board games including Go, Mahjong, Renju[2], and Shogi[3] as well as cards so there were other things to do inside other than make love all day. Although to Ryuichi making love all day didn't sound like too bad an idea.

The weather report had been right on, and there was a constant soft rain for most of the day. The weather was warm so they had ventured to sit outside and relax after breakfast. Neither had bothered to dress; there really was no need to when they were the only ones around. There was something sinfully delicious about wandering around in a yukata all day, especially when your lover was dressed the same.

The next day dawned bright and clear so after dressing for a hike they prepared some foodstuffs, packed some emergency first aid and survival items - just in case, and set off to explore the hiking trail.

The woods were alive with all sorts of life forms; the insects flew and crawled everywhere. Luckily they had used the bug spray before starting the trip. The mosquitoes weren't that bad but even a few could make you very uncomfortable after a short while.

They didn't see them but the small mammals were evident everywhere, as were signs of some larger ones like deer. Akihito walked with his camera safely around his neck while holding hands with Ryuichi. They talked casually as the followed the trail, both pointing out specific things that they saw.

Suddenly the trees thinned and the ground sloped downward into an open field of wildflowers. The small brook they had been following cascaded down the hill, forming several small waterfalls before continuing on as a brook again. The path had narrowed due to the flower growth but it was still passable. A few more years and you would never know it had been there.

Ryuichi stopped as he heard the camera motor whirr into action. They had only been here two days and he could see that the stress had melted out of his system already. He just leaned against a tree until Akihito had gotten all the pictures that he wanted.

Akihito wanted a picture of the waterfalls and ran down the hill and into the wildflowers, but as he did the air suddenly filled with scores of yellow butterflies. He hadn't noticed them because of the flowers. Ever the alert photographer Akihito swung his camera up and once again started capturing the sight before him. Once the air had cleared of the butterflies he turned his attention to the waterfalls, his original target.

Ryuichi had found a chair height rock and sat down to watch his lover in action. Once the butterflies and the waterfalls were captured for posterity Akihito started on all the wildflowers. There were flowers of every color, even green, and each got a complete study. Once he felt that he had done justice with all the various flower types he returned to where Ryuichi sat.

Due to the distraction of the field of wildflowers and the waterfalls they hadn't gotten as far as they had hoped for the first walk but they still were quite tired by the time they got back to the cabin. The first order of business was to take a shower; they had gotten quite dirty while walking through the woods and the bug spray left an oily film. As usual the shower wasn't just a shower, but neither of them seemed to mind one bit that they didn't make it to the bed - that was all the way upstairs.

Once they finally exited the shower and redressed Ryuichi started a fire in the fireplace while Akihito readied the ingredients for their dinner. He had found some fish in the freezer that he wanted to cook; they were whole but cleaned and would roast nicely on skewers. He left them out to defrost while they hiked and when they returned the fish were ready to be seasoned and roasted. He started some rice while he made up a light salad to go with the rest of the meal.

Soon the fire was ready for the fish and they each grabbed a skewer to roast their own fish. Akihito leaned to the side to rest against Ryuichi, who in turn wrapped an arm around him. They sat side by side, not saying a word, but the comforting silence was priceless. Once the fish were done they moved to the table, but not before they exchanged a loving kiss.

They sat and ate their dinner, chatting about all the things the saw and what they would do the next day. And both realized that this short vacation was something that they had needed for some time. The closeness they were sharing was something they rarely had the time for, but desperately needed more of.

The rest of the week was as enjoyable as the beginning. They hiked the trail in both directions and once again Akihito had several memory cards filled with photographs. He had managed to take some of Ryuichi wading in the creek, and Ryuichi had done the same with him. In fact they had gotten some very good photos of their private time that Akihito mentioned he was going to start an album of their times like this.

And they both silently vowed to themselves that they would do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I know little of exactly how the Japanese election system works, but it is true they have an election this year and there are 5 seats from Tokyo to be filled. That said, on to the notes:  
> [1] Both the Keio Plaza Hotel and its promotion for the Hello Kitty dolls actually exist.  
> http://www.keioplaza.com/rooms/special/kitty.html  
>  [2] Similar to Othello.  
> [3] Japanese chess.


	3. Autumn Festival Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Club Sion Birthday Activity for Takaba Akihito. Consists of 4 weekly stories that deal with specific words.  
> Week 3 words are AUTUMN, RED, TAO and/or YOH, AIR  
> Rating: R  
> Beta’d by: PrincessofTor; any remaining errors are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano. She very graciously allows us to play with them.

It had been over a month since Ryuichi had surprised him with that week-long vacation at the cabin but the memories they made together hadn’t faded. Ryuichi’s birthday was coming up and Akihito wanted to arrange something similarly pleasant for him. Taking him on a private dinner cruise on a rented yacht was completely out monetarily and the regular cruises were way too crowded to be romantic.

Being summer a short stay at the cabin would be nice but he had no information on the cost. He didn't know exactly where it was; he only knew the approximate location. He didn't even know who to contact about renting a bungalow of that type.

The more he thought about it the more he felt that Kirishima was the one that could help him. In all probability he was the one that made the arrangements; Ryuichi doubtlessly found the place with Kirishima’s help and told him to rent it and for how long. It had to be expensive, but he hoped it wasn’t too far out of his range; he did have some money saved up.

He had time a few days later to contact Kirishima in person and inquire about the cabin. What they had was a very strange meeting. When he asked Kirishima about renting the cabin he could see for a split second that it surprised him. Perhaps it was because of the cost that startled him; he knew Akihito didn’t have the money to spare like Asami did. Not many people did have that kind of loose change.

Kirishima did some hemming and hawing before finally saying that he’d have to check with the realtor about availability. He also said that it was quite expensive, but wouldn’t quote any definite figures, no matter how much Akihito prodded. Getting aggravated he told Kirishima to contact him as soon as he had any information, either on the cabin or another one that was similar, and left.

It took another few days for Kirishima to get back to him and he called at one of the few times that he knew Akihito would be away from his phone. So all he got was a message, and even for the perfect secretary Kirishima the message was extremely terse: _Kirishima here; the realtor informed me that the cabin is booked solid for months and he has nothing else available_. That was it, no friendly greeting, no alternative choices, just cut and dried business. There was also the unspoken feeling that said _nothing in your price range_. With that tone he wondered if Kirishima even tried to help him; it sounded like a brush-off. That was not how Kirishima talked to him and he’d have to find out why, eventually. Right now he had to come up with a Plan B rather than chase a suspicious feeling.

He wanted to give Ryuichi something like he had for his own birthday. He had treated himself to a camping vacation; sleeping under the stars and absorbing all that nature could give. But even after spending so many years with Ryuichi he couldn’t come up with a single thing that would please Ryuichi other than himself naked in his bed.

He wracked his brain for days; Ryuichi’s birthday was getting closer and he still had no idea what to do for him. He has just gotten in from an assignment and flopped on the couch. His eyes wandered around the room, hoping to get a clue from the pristine place he now knew as home. Suddenly his eyes were drawn in an odd direction – towards the office.

Ryuichi rarely left the door open to his office. He used it quite often and even had a locking desk and a large safe to hold secretive papers. It was his private area in which Akihito never trespassed. But he knew that several bookcases lined the one wall; some of the books in one of them looked very old. Perhaps there was a clue in them; he had never stayed in the room long enough to check them out. He only entered when invited in; that was Asami’s office and not a place where he was comfortable.

Akihito gathered all his courage and entered the room. He felt like an intruder or a sneak thief.

The books on the shelves were all on the Samurai; weapons, armor, technical strategies. There were histories of various groups through the ages. There were a few in a glass enclosed area that looked to be centuries old. He didn’t open the doors; just looking at them he knew that they were as old as the history they detailed. Even the labeling on the spines was in ancient Japanese. The Tokyo National Museum in Ueno Park had a quite a bit of ancient artifacts on display, including a new special display on Samurai and the Shogunate; perhaps he could plan a day around that. He could arrange a nice dinner and then home to – well, home to be the naked-in-the-bed gift Ryuichi would most certainly expect.

Akihito decided to make all the preparations himself rather than ask Kirishima for assistance. The last time he asked him for something he had been less than helpful; he still wanted to find out why he was so uncooperative for such a simple request. Even with making the new arrangements himself he still would have to ask a favor of him; to somehow keep Ryuichi’s schedule open on his birthday without giving away what Akihito had planned. But this time Kirishima was very cooperative and told him not to worry, he would arrange for Asama-sama to be pleasantly surprised. Maybe that time before he had just caught him on a bad day.

Akihito was pleased that all was going well. He had already bought the tickets to allow them entry to the museum and made the dinner arrangements at a very nice restaurant. It wasn’t five-star but the reviews gave nothing but praise for the cuisine – plus it fit his budget. He had arranged his schedule so that Ryuichi’s birthday and the day after were free, so there was no conflict there. He just hoped no emergency assignment came along to blow his plans out of the water.

His luck held and he was waiting at the entrance to the Tokyo National Museum as Suoh drove up in the limousine and stopped. That was a surprise; he must have used some sort of privilege to be able to drive through Ueno Park. Suoh stepped around to open the door for Asami who was expecting to meet one of the Diet members. Akihito was very happy to see the look of true surprise on his lover’s face. Kirishima and Suoh had done an excellent job of tricking their boss.

Akihito wore one of his best suits and brought no camera. He wasn't sure if he would be allowed to bring one; but that wasn't important. Today was for Ryuichi to enjoy the museum's offerings and his time with Akihito.

"Happy Birthday, Ryuichi. Did I surprise you?" knowing all the while that he had. "They have an excellent exhibit on Samurai and the Shogunate right now that I thought you would be interested in."

He smiled, took Akihito's hand, and placed a small kiss on Akihito's forehead. "Yes, you did. And you even coerced my best men to lie to me and aid in your deception." His smile showed that he was not angry or upset by the tactics used; in fact he looked quite pleased. "How did you know I was interested in the history of the samurai?"

"I was sulking on the sofa, a total loss as to what to do for your birthday, when I noticed that your office door was open. I never go in there unless you ask me, you know that, but I remembered that you had a special bookcase in there. I thought maybe I could get an idea of what you liked in books, but once I saw that they were all details of samurai history this place came to mind. The main museum closes at 5:00 but I believe that the special exhibit is open until 8:00." After checking the brochure he replied that he was correct on the exhibit having a later closing time. "There is so much to see but we have a bit of time to go through; this place is huge."

Ryuichi smiled at Akihito. "Then shall we get started?" and took Akihito by the elbow and led him to the entrance where Akihito presented the tickets to the receptionist at the desk. She handed the two of them a brochure and a map detailing the layout of the museum.

After a quick study of the map Ryuichi pointed toward a distant hallway and headed that way. The day was perfect as far as Akihito was concerned. Ryuichi was very interested in some of the displays and gave in-depth descriptions of many of the items they saw. Akihito was amazed at the knowledge Ryuichi showed as he gave pertinent details of the items they were examining.

They had saved the samurai exhibit for last and managed to be the last to leave the museum. Ryuichi must have called Suoh sometime before they left because the limousine was waiting at the entrance as they left. Akihito was relieved that he had made the reservations for after the special exhibit closed.

As they entered the limousine Akihito added, "Oh, and I've also made dinner arrangements at a nearby restaurant." Feeling rather smug he turned to Suoh just before he closed the door and said, "Take us to the restaurant Suoh."

Ryuichi chuckled. "Someone seems to be feeling a bit in charge tonight, eh? Ordering my man around like you own him? I may have to do something about that." His eyes never left Akihito's face.

Akihito felt a bit embarrassed by Ryuichi's comments and stammered out that he wanted the destination to be a surprise so had arranged for Suoh to know ahead of time where they were going. Had he made a mistake in doing so? He looked worriedly at Ryuichi.

Again with a chuckle Ryuichi held Akihito's chin and brought him in for a kiss. "Don't worry, no harm done and I'm not upset. I'm impressed that you were brave enough to try that." Once again he kissed him, but this time he also pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. Akihito melted.

The restaurant was well appointed and being a weekday it was not too crowded. There were no private dining rooms but they did have a fairly private table that overlooked the harbor. There was a more family oriented room off to the left, but it was less spacious and closer to the kitchen.

The meal was excellent despite Akihito's fears that it wouldn't be acceptable for Ryuichi's taste. Ryuichi actually complimented him and after discussing the preparation of the food they spent a bit of time discussing the items they had seen in the museum. Ryuichi made a comment that he was surprised that he didn't take him to the zoo. Akihito chuffed and replied that he felt the zoo was not an acceptable birthday date for someone his age. Ryuichi grunted at the pointed hint aimed at the fact it was his last year in his 30s; next year was the big 4-0.

By the time they got home Ryuichi's libido was in full swing and it was everything Akihito could do the keep all his clothes on – his tie lost the battle almost immediately; his vest was unbuttoned and the shirt was the next item in danger. It was a losing battle; by the time the elevator reached the penthouse he was down to only his slacks, and even they were unzipped and slipping down. Ryuichi on the other hand didn't have a stitch touched; Akihito never had a chance to even the score; Ryuichi's hair wasn't even mussed.

Snatching his clothes off the elevator floor and buttoning his slacks Akihito followed Ryuichi to the penthouse. As soon as they had entered he found himself in Ryuichi's arms, his mouth being assaulted by the man's exploring tongue, which he fought valiantly but was totally overwhelmed in the end. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, clothing littering the way, while somehow without ever losing contact with each other.

Both fell to the bed, mouths leaving tell-tale signs of loving emotion on each other's bodies. The foreplay was short and rough; the lovemaking even rougher. Neither took long to release but the urges weren't satisfied yet. Ryuichi rolled to his back and pulled Akihito on top of him, entering him once again and quickly continuing the sexual frenzy that had taken over the both of them. Once again they ejaculated but Ryuichi didn't pull out, content to hold Akihito who had collapsed forward to lie on his chest. Their breathing was harsh and labored; their bodies' slick with sweat and semen but neither cared – the sweet bliss overruled all.

They must have dozed off for a while for when they finally awoke the semen on their bodies had started to dry – but Ryuichi was still in Akihito. That fact alone started an unhurried, steady pace that soon put the two of them in a passionate mood and this time the pace was much slower. When they had sated themselves again Ryuichi helped his lover to the shower and they both assisted in cleansing their partner. A few instances of sexual play were present but mostly on the teasing side. Both had completely tired themselves out so they dried quickly and returned to the bed. They stripped off the comforter that they had utterly dirtied and slipped between the still clean sheets.

Akihito had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow; Ryuichi looked down on his lover, deep in sleep. In a very soft voice he whispered, "You must have really enjoyed our time at the cabin to try to rent it for my birthday. Don't worry, we'll visit there again, I promise. And thank you for today, it was perfect. I love you Akihito." After giving his lover a sweet kiss on the temple Ryuichi settled down in the bed, wrapped his arm around his lover to pull him close, and joined Akihito in slumber.

#=#=#=#=#

Summer was putting on its last surge of heat before the cool autumn breezes arrived to herald their yearly show of color. Things had returned to a more normal pace for Akihito; the hectic spring with Golden Week followed by the major election had kept him running for almost three months straight; he welcomed the slowdown.

Not that it was exceptionally slow; elected officials were still taking bribes and bedding underage partners. The magazine again wanted his services; they were very impressed with the photographs he had done for Greenery Day and wanted him to do the same for a fall spread they were planning. At least this time he had a bit more notice.

With the lack of pressing assignments Akihito finally had been able to put together all the photographs he took from his birthday vacation. He had sent a few with descriptions to Tao who had liked them and in return was inundated with questions about the trip. Akihito had a private website and loaded the most interesting of the images there for Tao to see.

The two had been emailing each other for some time and their friendship was strong. Akihito was like an older brother to Tao, and in turn Tao was like a little brother he never had. Tao could turn to him when he needed someone to discuss personal things, especially when he was at odds with Feilong. Tao hadn’t seen Akihito for a while and he had to come up with the perfect reason to have him visit otherwise Fei-sama wouldn’t allow it.

Tao’s thirteenth birthday was September 25th and it was also right at the end of the Mid-Autumn Festival. The Festival, also known as the Moon Festival, was a celebration of family and he truly felt that Akihito was part of his family, just as he felt Yoh was family. The two of them were the only close outsiders that he knew. Most of his classmates at the exclusive private school avoided him knowing that he was part of Baishe, the largest and strongest triad in Southern China. Surely Fei-sama couldn’t say no to his request to have his friend visit for his birthday.

It had been a bit more difficult than Tao thought to get his uncle to agree to the visit; even his tears didn’t seem to work. Yoh helped by talking to Fei when they were alone – and between the sheets – reminding him that Tao had few acquaintances, and other than Fei had no relatives. Outside of Akihito the child had no true close friends. Between the two of them Fei finally relented and sent an invitation for Akihito to stay at the main compound in Hong Kong. There was an outstanding celebration set in Victoria Park for the Moon Festival and after that they could have a 'family' birthday party for the new teenager.

Without explaining how he became a pseudo family member with a young Chinese child he asked his boss for a few days off to celebrate the Mid-Autumn or Moon Festival. He even offered to cover the event for the magazine – sort of like an extra bonus for their fall issue. The boss knew that Takaba would give them something special for the assignment and agreed to his taking a short leave – plus he rarely asked for time off. Akihito was one of the most dedicated photojournalists he had ever worked with.

The main portion of the Festival ran from September 22 through the 24th, while Tao's birthday was the 25th. The 24th was the moon viewing night. There were several fire dragon displays at Tai Hang but only on the evenings of those three days. Tai Hang was a section of Hong Kong and bordered on the edge of Victoria Park. Akihito wanted to capture the fire dragon dance digitally; it was strictly a Hong Kong festivity, dating back over 100 years and the dragons were quite different than the normal New Year's dragons one was used to seeing.

Once Akihito was invited Tao and Yoh began planning how to spend the three days. Fei did his part by making reservations in his name at the best places for viewing each of the special events of the Festival. Once again Akihito would have VIP treatment during his visit.

Akihito had already purchased the moon cakes that he would give to Fei, Yoh, and Tao; it was tradition to give them to your family and friends. There was so much to see and do even he was wondering how he would fit it all in; most of the festivities were in the evening. Quite a few of the Victoria Park activities, like the lion dances, were even being held in the days before the Festival. Hong Kong had made a week of the Festival, making it a bit easier for Akihito to narrow down his choices for the three days of the Festival.

When he arrived at the airport both Tao and Yoh were waiting for him. Yoh explained that Feilong was attending to business he had in the area and would join them later for their dinner reservations. It never ceased to amaze Akihito how busy crime lords always seemed to be. There always seemed to be an endless line of miscreants that needed some special attention. Even Asami put less time in his legal businesses than his other dealings.

Tao hadn't changed much since he last saw him about nine months ago; he'd gotten a bit taller but he still could talk your ear off about the littlest things. By the time they reached Baishe headquarters he knew about all the new staff and which ones to avoid since they weren't very friendly, that he had his usual room across the hall from Tao, the new gardener had added a lot of new plants and flowers that Akihito could photograph, and that Fei-sama hadn't eaten all his breakfast.

Tao carried in Akihito's suitcase while Akihito carried his computer and his camera equipment. He rarely let anyone touch his cameras; he nervously had forced himself to allow his assistant to handle them when he was covering the elections. The assistant did prove to be very knowledgeable and skilled in the handling of expensive equipment.

Akihito would be here for a week; two days before the Festival, 3 days for the Festival, and another two days that would include Tao's birthday and the next before packing up to leave the following day. The extra days before the Festival would be spent in touring the city, joining in with the locals to participate in their celebrations, and capturing some of the sights for the magazine.

He had brought a larger case for his computer equipment so he could pack the moon cakes for safe travel; there was extra space and he didn't want them crushed. He had ordered them online and they were quite expensive. But he didn't bother with cost; that's what the Festival is for – moon cakes were for friends and family and one didn't mind the extra expense; here in China the full moon is a symbol of family unity.

He changed his clothes for their dinner reservation. He had travelled in his normal T-shirt and jeans but wanted to dress a bit more formally for dinner. He would hand out the moon cakes before they left for the restaurant. He heard a knock at his door and found Tao outside. Inviting him in Tao got all excited to see that Akihito had brought moon cakes. Eyes bright he ran over to the stack of boxes on the bed. He wanted to know which one was his; Akihito had bought different varieties for each of his friends here.

Akihito laughed. "You will have to wait and see, won't you. I'll give them out before we go to dinner, all right?"

With a pout Tao reluctantly agreed. "Do they have the duck egg centers?" he asked. They were the best kind; the hard-boiled yoke represented the moon inside the cake.

With a sly smile Akihito replied, "Is there any other kind?" to which Tao giggled happily.

"Should I be concerned that you two seem to be plotting something?" Feilong had suddenly appeared at the open doorway.

Tao immediately turned and ran to his uncle. "Fei-sama, you're back! Akihito brought us moon cakes! Is it time to leave for dinner? He said he would give them to us before we leave for dinner."

Fei gave Tao a stern look. "Just because he gives them to you doesn't mean that you can eat them all at once". The statement put a frown on Tao's face. Turning to Akihito he stated, "I hope you didn't buy him too large a box; he will try to eat them all at one sitting."

The dinner was superb, as was to be expected when the head of Baishe was at your table. They were finishing the meal with tea and moon cakes, courtesy of the restaurant. The conversation was light, bouncing from one subject to another. Akihito thought about teasing Fei about not finishing his breakfast but then decided not to; knowing Fei Tao would be in a bit of trouble for speaking out of turn about Fei.

Akihito sat next to Tao, and Yoh was seated between Tao and Fei. He watched the two while conversing with Tao – they looked to have come to some sort of acceptance of their relationship, and it looked to be going well. It was something that Akihito was happy to see. Even Fei deserved to have someone special in his life.

The next day they were going to sightsee in the Victoria Park area. Local neighborhoods put on their own celebrations and some were quite extravagant. Fei excused himself since he had a rather busy schedule that day, undoubtedly breaking kneecaps or something equally painful somewhere, so Akihito was to go with Tao and Yoh. Yoh was there not only as a friend but as Tao's, and also Akihito's, bodyguard. There were others unseen that followed them also.

The child was becoming known as the successor to the Baishe triad and Fei didn't want to take any chances with his nephew's life, nor that of the Tokyo kingpin's lover. Fei now had a group of bodyguards wherever he went after a failed attempt on his life. Yoh was still very active in guarding Fei and was unparalleled in gathering information; thus why the attempt failed. He had stepped aside due to his deep relationship with Fei; he felt it might be a detriment to his judgement in an emergency situation.

Where they were going had a series of lion dances scheduled, and once they got there they were greeted by a huge lantern display. They ranged from small enough to carry as a light source to ones that were a story tall or more. They lined almost all the streets in the area. The colors were of every shade in the rainbow, from red to purple and back again, and their decorations were just as varied. The lion dances were spectacular and quite breathtaking. There were one or two missteps but the acrobats recovered quickly and the spectators took little notice, applauding loudly for all the performers.

As they wandered through the various attractions they sampled the foods that were offered in sidewalk stalls. Moon cakes in so many different sizes and shapes were on display everywhere. The aroma of these stalls had made them all hungry and by the time they were to go back to headquarters they had eaten way too much to even think about eating dinner. Tao proved to be the perfect example of a teenager and wolfed down almost as much as Akihito and Yoh put together. And Akihito could put away food like nobody's business.

Akihito had played the perfect tourist, taking photos of everything that stood still, and even many things that didn't – like the lion dancers. Once they were back he and Tao sequestered themselves in Akihito's room and went through the pictures. Tao was showing an interest in photography and that pleased Akihito. Photography would give him an outlet when he needed something to cheer him up.

He had never experienced it, but he could imagine the loneliness that Tao felt. His position would only enhance that; already many of his classmates avoided him due to his Baishe connection. And the few that did pay attention to him were doing it to gain favor with the boy, rather than out of friendship.

The next day was a repeat of the same; wandering through the side streets of Hong Kong enjoying the happiness of the people. This time as Akihito took the pictures Tao watched him carefully and asked questions. Why did you move that? What does thus do? Is that important? How many pictures can the camera take? When the day was done he knew that he had made the right choice for Tao's birthday gift.

The next three days were the official holiday and there were a lot more events going on in the city. Victoria Park had a carnival atmosphere; in fact a small carnival was set up in one area. You could buy lanterns and moon cakes in almost every stall. One stall had the moon cakes shaped as zodiac animals while others had different fillings – one even had ice cream moon cakes! And both Akihito and Tao had to sample them all.

They had all been able to come to Tai Hang and watch the dragon processions. Here too there were many lanterns on display, and more food stalls to entice them to buy their wares. Tao was a bundle of energy and it took a bit of Akihito's stamina to keep up with the child. The one time he looked back he caught Yoh with his arm around Fei. Fei had a look on his face that could kill, but he didn't try to remove Yoh's arm from around his shoulders. Akihito smiled and returned to watching after Tao.

It was getting late and Fei insisted that Tao return home and go to bed. The next day of the Festival was the last day and they would be up late that night moon watching and he wanted Tao to be well rested for the event. Akihito requested to remain for a while; he wanted to take some more photos of the lion dance for the magazine, and some for his own personal collection. He promised that he'd come back as soon as he finished – he'd even call to let them know when he'd get back.

Fei and Yoh conferred and after Yoh contacted the hidden men that surrounded them they gave the OK for him to remain supposedly alone. They told him to call when he was finished and they would send a car to pick him up. Even though it was Festival time the streets could be dangerous for a foreigner, especially one keeping company with the Baishe triad.

The air was heavy with the scent of the incense; it was so thick you could taste it. But no one seemed to mind, it was time to celebrate. His camera was on auto, the motor capturing frame after frame of the magnificent scene before him. He had followed the dragon for close to a mile when he realized that he needed to check the space on his memory card. Sure enough, with all the pictures he had taken the card was almost full. He switched out the card and set the camera for video. Running ahead he looked for a higher vantage point that he could use for filming.

 

He finally found a store that had a large stack of heavy crates and he was allowed to climb to the top. It wasn't as high as he wanted but it would suffice. He wanted the sound of the dragon as it passed by too; the drumbeat reverberated through his body. It was an unbelievable feeling. Spectators carried small strings of firecrackers and a variety of colorful lanterns adorned the sidelines to mark the path of the dragon; it was a visual banquet for the senses.

Finally satisfied that he had gotten the photos that he wanted he took out his phone and called Yoh. He had been on his feet for hours following the dragon through the streets of Tai Hang and right now a ride back to Baishe Headquarters sounded really sweet. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he stopped taking pictures and made the phone call. The adrenaline had finally run out.

As they sat and admired the full moon Akihito's thoughts turned to Ryuichi; he really would have liked it if he were here with them. Just then Akihito's phone vibrated. He checked and saw that it was a text from Ryuichi. It read, _Gazing at the moon and thinking of you. I miss you. Hurry back_. Akihito stared at his phone in disbelief. With tears threatening to fall he typed back, _Miss you too and wish you were here. I love you._

Fei looked over when he saw the movement from Akihito. Watching his face he had a good idea who sent the message he was reading. He could see the emotions on Akihito's face as he returned the message. He reached over and took Yoh's hand in his with a slight squeeze, which Yoh returned. Fei knew that he too had found the light of his life, and was happy that he had made the right decision in keeping him around, despite the objection of some of his men.

The day after the Festival was also a public holiday, created to allow the citizens to fully recover from the late evening moon viewing, and more than likely the excess partying. This year it turned out that this specific day was also Tao's birthday, his thirteenth, so they didn't need to worry about him missing school for a special birthday party. Akihito thought about that and decided that there wasn't a single school employee brave enough to complain to the leader of Baishe that his charge had missed a day of school. It wouldn't be pretty if someone did.

Keeping in the spirit of the Mid-Autumn Festival the party was kept to just the four of them. To Tao they were the ones that he wanted to see, no one else came to mind except, perhaps, Asami Ryuichi. He was a weird fellow and had issues with Fei-sama but he was a special person to Akihito, and had helped him out of danger more than once. He had been the one to settle the original interaction between Fei-sama and Akihito.

Someday Tao would like to find out exactly what that whole incident was about, even though it brought about bad memories of how he tried to starve Akihito. And why Fei-sama kept him in a cage in the storage area. When he found Akihito by the river hoping to swim to freedom, they talked until Yoh found them and took them back. Everything went crazy after that; he saved Fei-sama but Akihito almost got shot. Fei-sama had been very angry because he tried to save him.

Fei had arranged for the birthday meal to be set up in the garden. The weather was still nice and many of the plants were still blooming. Tao had wanted steamed pork buns, dim sum, fried rice, and the traditional Mid-Autumn Festival favorite, hairy crab. And, of course, lots of moon cakes for dessert along with Fei-sama's favorite tea. Originally the list had been longer but Fei put his foot down after hearing about all the eating he had done over the past week. When Yoh had detailed how much he had consumed Fei was appalled – he knew he was a growing boy but the amount he ate bordered on ridiculous.

Once they had finished the meal the birthday cake was brought in. In actuality it was an arrangement of moon cakes stacked to resemble a real cake. Tao was delighted; to a child and even many adults moon cakes were a delicacy to be eaten as often as possible. Fei limited him to two moon cakes, which caused him to pout until he remembered he still had the box that Akihito had given him hidden in his room.

The gifts were next and Tao eyed them suspiciously. The ones from Fei-sama looked like books and possibly clothes. The ones from Yoh looked to be more to his liking; they were small enough to be game cartridges for several of his gaming systems. The ones from Akihito weren't so easy to decipher by shape. There were three; two looked like books, probably Fei-sama's influence but the third was a rather large box.

Tao opened Fei's and Yoh's gifts first, giving the appropriate responses to Fei's gifts and a more spontaneous reaction to the gaming cartridges from Yoh. He was down to the three from Akihito. He decided to go with the suspected books first. Once he unwrapped the first one he was quite surprised. It was a book on beginner photography. The second one was a similar one, seemingly more advanced than the first, and dedicated to Canon cameras. He was getting his hopes up for the large box.

Very carefully he removed the gift-wrap from the box, finally revealing its contents. The sudden gasp and squeal of delight surprised all but Akihito – he was expecting it. The lid was quickly removed from the box but then he stopped. Inside the box was a camera, nothing overly elaborate, just a plain digital Canon Hot Shot SX60 HS. It was a very nice beginner camera with lots of features that would either aid the photographer or move aside and allow the operator to do all the work.

Tao looked up toward Akihito, speechless. He couldn't put together words to express his feelings at the moment, so Akihito took over.

"You want to try it out? The garden's waiting." Akihito needed to say no more; Tao had suddenly regained his use of speech and was questioning him on almost every piece of equipment in the box.

Yoh and Fei looked at each other and knew that it was time to leave. Those two would be busy for quite a while; Tao learning how to use his new camera, and Akihito teaching him what to do and not to do with it. They hoped the day and a half that Akihito had left would be an adequate amount of time to teach Tao how to handle it on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mid-Autumn Festival is a public holiday in Hong Kong and Macau; other places in China don't give it that status. The Tai Hang Fire Dragon is strictly a local celebration, and only performed on the three official days of the Festival. The fire dragon is more than 70 meters long with its body divided into 32 segments, all of which are stuffed with straw and stuck full of incense sticks. Two 'pearls', each made from a pomelo stuck full of incense sticks and mounted on a pole, precede the dragon.


	4. Winter is coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Club Sion Birthday Activity for Takaba Akihito. Consists of 4 weekly stories that deal with specific words.  
> Week 4 words are WINTER, WHITE, FEILONG, FIRE  
> Rating: R  
> Beta’d by: PrincessofTor; any remaining errors are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano. She very graciously allows us to play with them.

Tao was thrilled; for his thirteenth birthday his best friend Akihito had given him a digital camera, something he had wanted for some time now. He had been leery of asking Fei-sama for something so trivial, afraid that his guardian-slash-uncle would think it a trivial request.

Akihito and Tao spent the next few hours in Fei's garden; Tao learning how to use the camera features and Akihito teaching him the proper way to use them. Once the daylight faded Tao was shown how to use the flash, and they continued for another hour or so before coming back inside.

Once inside Akihito installed the graphics program for Tao to use when editing his photos. From then until Tao's bedtime Akihito taught him how to transfer the images to the computer and showed him tricks with the graphics program to help with the not-so-perfect photographs. Tao wanted to stay up later but Fei insisted that he go to bed; Akihito would be there tomorrow and they could continue after breakfast. A disappointed but still very happy young boy finally agreed and went to bed. Both Fei and Akihito knew that he would be up with the crack of dawn, ready to go.

Fei motioned for Akihito to follow him. They went to Fei's study in his quarters where a tea service was waiting for the two men to enjoy. As Fei poured the tea Akihito remembered Fei's comment on his tea brewing skills and the tea he brewed when he was camping on his uncle's land. As he sipped the tea he could taste a difference but he still didn't see how his tea could be considered that terrible. Fei noticed the confused look on his face and mentioned it.

"You once said that my tea is horrible but I don't think it's that bad. I can taste a slight difference but it's not that far off of what I make. So what is different that you notice?" This was a question that Akihito had on his mind since before he was returned to Asami on the casino ship but never thought that he would have the chance to ask Fei.

An ever so slight smile swept across Fei's lips. "All right, since you want to know. In no specific order; you use the wrong kind of tea. You brew it too long, making it bitter. You use tea bags, not loose tea; loose tea must be handled differently. Care must be taken when it is stirred while brewing. Stir it too roughly and it ruins the delicate flavor. You…."

"OK, OK, I get the idea. My tea sucks. But it tastes good to me. When I was camping on my birthday it was a cool evening and I made some tea; it tasted perfect. But I was reminded about what you said about my tea. Maybe the circumstances also dictate how good tea tastes. You were not exactly in the best of moods when you blatantly criticized my tea skills."

Fei nodded in agreement. "That was while Tao stayed in the hospital; horrible times. I still can't forget that you went to his defense oblivious of your own safety." Both Fei and Akihito let their thoughts travel back to that unpleasant series of events.

"I don't like it when adults take their frustrations out on kids. Tao only did what he thought was right; that man was going to hurt you and he was in a position to stop him. You are all the blood family he has, and that is most important to him. That man swatted him like a fly." Akihito allowed his thoughts to coalesce.

"Tao was so young at that time; you were the only one that meant a lot to him and even now you are most important to him. Although for as much as he idolizes you he also fears you." As he put his cup down Akihito shook his head in disagreement of his statement. "No, it's more like he fears to displease you. He's seen your temper and wants no parts of it. That's why he never asked you for a camera. You need to lighten up a bit on him. He's really a good kid, and if he's destined to run the Baishe he's going to need your support, especially now that he's hit his teens."

Akihito frowned; he didn't like the future for Tao; the child was too kind and loving to become someone who would be able to kill at a moment's notice. Despite the fact that he did try to starve him once, but that was due to his concern for Fei.

Fei looked at Akihito in wonder. "You've grown up so much. When I brought you here you were still wet behind the ears, now you suddenly have wisdom beyond your years. Has your love for Asami matured you that much?"

Hoping to hold down the mild blush that wanted to surface Akihito smiled sweetly and replied, "As much as the love for Yoh that you unsuccessfully try to deny has changed you. You both seem to be settling down quite nicely."

Fei raised his gaze and glared into Akihito eyes. "That is none of your business. Impertinent child," and quickly turned the conversation to the events of the day. Akihito first replied, "The same can be said of your interest in my love life," before he too changed the subject. The point had been made for both sides.

The next day wasn't long enough for Tao. He dragged Akihito to more different places to take pictures; he had Akihito take the same pictures so he could compare both and see what he was or wasn't doing right. He had agreed with Fei that they would return for dinner and he kept his word, even though they were an hour late. He had been using the time from Akihito's watch which he assumed was still set for Tokyo time. But Akihito had reset it to Hong Kong time right before he boarded the plane.

The rest of the evening was spent on the computer, working with the images. Tao laughed when he learned how to change an image's colors; his neon hot pink colored trees were quite different. All too soon it was time for bed again. This was the last of the time they could spend together – Akihito was going home tomorrow. They'd be able to keep in touch easily through email or by phone but it wasn't the same as being side by side working on a project.

Fei, Yoh, and Tao all came to see him off at the airport. As he walked to the plane he turned to see Tao clicking away furiously in his direction. _Fei should be happy that I got him a digital camera. That kid would blow a bundle on film, not to mention developing costs_. He waved to them and continued toward the plane.

As he settled in his seat he wondered why he always felt a bit sad when he had to leave Hong Kong anymore.

#=#=#=#=#

Akihito spent the next month dividing his time between the magazine article and Tao's rapidly improving camera skills. Tao finally had gotten the hang of the macro function and now he was receiving all sorts of close ups of bugs, flowers, and whatever caught his fancy. There were a few he couldn't readily identify but Tao always sent along a list of all the photos. The one that looked like a dissected brain was actually a red cabbage cut in half[1]. He seriously wondered how much Tao was annoying the staff.

The time passed quickly and all too soon it was November. The magazine layout was a success and they paid him extra for the Fire Dragon shots. Lately he was working a few stakeouts on certain local politicians suspected of misusing public funds. He hadn't found anything concrete yet but the one guy was definitely living on a higher scale than he was paid. And neither his nor his wife's family was well to do. He hadn't routed out any illegal transactions but his gut said the guy was doing something somewhere; he just had to find it.

Akihito had put in some extra time on searching for clues but nothing surfaced; about all that was left was a thorough scrutiny of all the business deals he'd approved. When he finally got home there was a message from Tao asking if it was OK to call him later, around 7:00PM. Hong Kong time was an hour earlier due to the time zones so it would be just after dinner for Tao. Akihito replied that he had a late day tomorrow so he'd be able to talk for a while.

Tao was in a talkative mood. It seems that Fei had some business to attend to away from Hong Kong and Yoh had gone with him as his private bodyguard. Yanlin Fong and Xifeng Chow were the two who were entrusted with Tao's safety and he didn't like either one of them. The guy didn't like being a babysitter and wouldn't even talk to him; the lady was so strict he had to have Fei-sama tell her that he was allowed to call Akihito. She even tried to keep him from his computer if he wasn't doing homework!

"They always do this every year, right around Yoh's birthday, and I've always been stuck with the same two guards. I've asked them if I could go along rather than stay home with those strict guards and they both always say no. I wonder if it's that dangerous that I can't go along." Akihito stifled a laugh; he could hear the pout in Tao's voice. How long would it be before Tao put two and two together about Fei and Yoh? At his age it probably wouldn't be too much longer.

Tao was still complaining. "Fei-sama used to take me along for some conferences and even Yoh came along. I had to stay in the hotel with a guard while they attended but we did go out and do some shopping afterwards. We don't spend much time together anymore; Fei-sama insists that school work is priority number one."

Akihito muttered agreement with Tao, mainly to show him support for his concerns and frustrations, but knew that he had to talk to Fei again. Just because Tao was getting older and school work was a bit more difficult didn't mean he no longer needs any special consideration. I wa's quite the opposite. But then, Fei had never been a parent, nor had a pleasant childhood to look back on for assistance in raising a child. And perhaps he should consider a more understanding female guard.

The conversation then switched to the latest images he took around Baishe Headquarters. The garden was changing due to the winter season quickly approaching but there still were plants that were blooming profusely. Not that winter meant much in Hong Kong; the temperature averaged from ~15 to 31°C [58 to 88°F] over the course of the year, which was not much of a gap between highs and lows.[2]

They discussed the last set of photos that Tao took and Akihito praised him for his rapidly increasing skill with the camera. He did caution him about spending too much time with his photography; he didn't need Fei getting angry and not allowing him any time to spend on his new hobby, or even worse, confiscating the camera until school vacation.

Tao was shaken by Akihito's words; he could hear it in his voice. And it was well within Fei's rights to curtail his camera time. When Akihito mentioned that he should ask Fei if it was allowed to use his camera on week days he promised that he would only use the camera on weekends.

Akihito could hear the sadness in Tao's voice but it was best to warn him now rather than have him run into trouble with Fei. But that wouldn't stop him from using the computer to work on the photos – it wouldn't take Tao long to figure that part out.

#=#=#=#=#

It was nearing the Christmas season; not necessarily a Japanese holiday but it merged close enough with the existing Japanese year-end activities for many to use it as an excuse to expand the partying season.

Ryuichi knew that Akihito loved the Christmas season; whether it was the brightly colored gift boxes or the strings of twinkling lights or the tinseled decorations displayed almost everywhere, Akihito was there with his camera. They had managed to exchange simple gifts on the holiday the past few years but normally Ryuichi was too busy with business dealings through the year end to do much else, like spending some time together. But this year Ryuichi swore that things were going to be different.

Ryuichi had arranged for the cabin from the post-election frenzy to be cleaned and stocked for them to spend six days at the year end. Afterwards they would return to Tokyo and visit the shrine on New Year's with Akihito's friends and family, along with Kirishima's and Suoh's families. The penthouse, thoroughly cleaned according to tradition while they would be at the cabin, would be where they would view the first sunrise of the New Year. Alone and together; as it should be.

All was going well until the Chairman in charge of one of his major legal businesses died. He would have to officiate over the changing of the position and make sure that all contingencies had been taken into consideration. Ryuichi was not pleased with this interference with his plans, but it was out of his control.

Thus Akihito wound up arriving at the cabin alone. His clothes already here, Ryuichi would follow in two days, but that didn't console Akihito much. He busied himself with photographing the winter scenes that spread out profusely in front of him, organizing them on his computer and creating a set to send to Tao. But it still was lonely; 48 hours was a long time to be away from one's lover, especially when they had planned to be together.

Akihito was having breakfast when the call came; Ryuichi would be there by noon! He also said that he hadn't forgotten to get a gift for him. Being reminded of that once the call was finished he hurried to the loft and retrieved the gift he had bought for Ryuichi. He had managed to smuggle a small fake Christmas tree into his luggage and proceeded to set it up in the living room on the coffee table. He took the gift and placed it under the pathetic excuse for a tree; the thought should count at least. It even had a few ornaments on it.

Now all he had to do was wait until lunchtime. He had planned a nice lunch for the two of them before they exchanged gifts. The table was set with holiday linen and even decorated with a bayberry candle with holly leaves surrounding it. He would wait until Ryuichi got there to start lunch; no one likes eating a cold meal after a long ride in inclement weather.

He glanced into the living area at the tree with his small gift. He knew it hadn't cost anywhere near what he wanted to spend on Ryuichi but it was something that he chose with heart and not his wallet. It took most of his monthly pay but he managed to get a pair of cufflinks and tie clip with Ryuichi's initials. But to Akihito it wasn't really his initials; it was theirs. To Akihito the RA meant Ryuichi and Akihito. He had the engraver leave a space between the two letters, hoping it would show his true meaning.

When Ryuichi finally arrived each gave the other a warm welcome. While Akihito prepared their lunch Ryuichi placed his briefcase and phone on the desk and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. In true Japanese tradition neither wore shoes in the cabin. When he came down he noticed the small tree in the living room and smiled. Leave it to Akihito to have the season follow him.

Lunch was followed by small talk; Akihito explaining how he spent the past two lonely days and Ryuichi detailing the boring task of passing on the mantle of command in the company. Akihito took Ryuichi's hand and pulled him to the couch and seated him in front of his gift.

Ryuichi opened the gift and with a smile he turned to Akihito and gave him a thank you kiss. When Akihito explained the initials Ryuichi was quite surprised. He had never thought of the initials being anything other than his; he was touched by the thought and pressed Akihito to the couch and a longer, deeper kiss. After a few minutes he stood and retrieved his briefcase that he had placed on the desk and returned to sit next to Akihito.

Akihito looked surprised as Ryuichi opened his briefcase and handed him a large packet of documents. He opened it and gasped. Looking up into Ryuichi's laughing eyes he just stared, open mouthed, unable to form the words he wanted to say.

Ryuichi looked back with his trademark smirk. "That's why Kirishima told you that you couldn't rent the cottage. Merry Christmas, Akihito. Just sign the papers and make it all legal."

Akihito was still having difficulty grasping the whole idea. "You bought this for us?" he finally managed to croak out. His eyes sought the truth in Ryuichi's face and it was there.

Ryuichi reached out and touched Akihito's face and smiled. "We bought this; it's just that you weren't informed of it right away. I saw how you loved it here and couldn't think of a better year-end gift for you. It's close enough to Tokyo for us to use it more often than once or twice a year."

Akihito was surprised by that last comment. "Use it more often?" Was the workaholic Asami actually going to start taking time off? If so then that had just made his schedule more difficult to balance. Akihito began to tremble; were they finally to become the couple that he had desired for so long?

Holding Akihito in his arms he replied, "Yes, I've decided that I need to spend more time with you. It is rare that we are able to be ourselves anymore. Things are going well with the businesses and I have very qualified people in all the major points of control; even both Kirishima and Suoh have found responsible people as their seconds. Since I don't have an heir to take over those that I've trained to be in executive positions must start to earn their keep. I need to delegate more responsibilities to the appropriate subordinates. Plus, I'm getting older and it's about time I settle down and enjoy our relationship. This cabin is a start."

Akihito pulled Ryuichi into an endearing kiss. "I love you so much. Two such lovely gifts at once is overwhelming." The kisses and exploration continued until they decided that the bedroom was a better place to continue this 'discussion'.

#=#=#=#=#

It was just after New Year's and Yoh was in Tokyo briefing Asami on some matters that affected both him and Baishe. They had spent the afternoon discussing solutions to the problems and parted amicably. Yoh was returning the next morning and had asked if they wished to join him for dinner to discuss the birthday party for Fei. Asami had other business to take care of but offered Akihito as his substitute, who graciously agreed. They met at Sion, in one of the private rooms, courtesy of Asami.

They had been discussing the subject of Fei's birthday when Yoh mumbled something about finding a place where he and Fei could enjoy his birthday. He wanted to whisk him away for some down time that he really needed. The man wouldn't admit that he was stressed but it showed in every move he made. This time his birthday was to be private time between Fei and himself; Fei wasn't going to talk him out of it. They only had one night alone over the year-end holidays due to rival triad problems and both had been hoping for several days at least; they didn't get to see the first sunrise together either.

His eyes twinkling with mischief, Akihito smiled evilly. "I think I know of a place, if you don't mind staying in Japan for a few days after the party. It's secluded and quite romantic in its own way."

Yoh looked at Akihito with suspicious eyes. "You don't mean…."

"But of course! I'm half owner and I can invite friends to stay there if I want. We won't be using it until maybe Valentine's Day so it's available. I don't think Ryuichi will truly mind, but if he does I have ways of dealing with him. You can travel there after the birthday party for Fei. We'll even supply transportation. Think of it as our birthday gift to Fei."

Yoh sighed. He didn't want to think about how Akihito would handle the kingpin of Tokyo. And he still hadn't figured out a way to get Fei to Tokyo for the party without a lot of questions. Maybe Akihito would have a solution to that too, so he asked.

Akihito thought for a moment. "Can't you arrange something with Ryuichi that would either entice or infuriate him enough to get him to come on his own? I find that is the best way to handle Fei. Although he wouldn't admit it, his emotions do tend to control a lot of what he does, especially when it comes to dealing with Asami." Akihito didn't want to see the plans for the surprise birthday party to fall through, even though he still had to talk Ryuichi out of the pink theme.

They discussed how to get Fei to Tokyo and finally decided on Asami having uncovered a plot against Fei. After hashing out the details the conversation drifted back to spending a few days at the cabin.

Yoh frowned. "I'm not going to commit to any plans until you tell me, or better yet, Asami tells me that it's all right for us to stay there." He would have a hard time explaining to Fei that the surprise he was expecting wasn't going to happen.

Without hesitation Akihito replied, "I know he's busy right now and I'm not sure when he'll be finished but I'll have him call you tomorrow. Don't worry; you'll have the perfect birthday with Fei."

#=#=#=#=#

Everything had gone well with the preparations for the surprise party. Akihito had talked Ryuichi out of using pink for the color theme, but he didn't think that lavender was much better. Ryuichi said something about it matching Fei's eyes and ended the conversation. Ryuichi had contacted Fei about an ancient Chinese text he had come across and invited him to take a look at it. Fei took the bait and came; he was an avid collector of ancient texts.

The list of guests could be counted on one hand; Fei, Tao, Yoh, Akihito, and Ryuichi. Kirishima and Suoh also attended but did not stay the whole time. The food again was a mix of Japanese and Chinese; the best of both cuisines. And the Chinese text was Akihito's gift to Fei. Ryuichi's gift took a bit of explaining, by Yoh.

Since Tao was along they had to discourage his desire to tag along with his Fei-sama. They had said that Fei wanted to see this cabin they had bought in the Okutama[3] area but it was a small cabin and there was only sleeping room for two. At first Tao was disappointed but then he realized that he would have three whole days with Akihito. He had taken lots of pictures of the birthday party and he could work on them with his friend. Luckily Akihito had arranged for the time off because of Tao's visit.

#=#=#=#=#

The drive to the cabin wasn't treacherous – the snow was still only falling lightly – but Yoh was happy that the vehicle had 4-wheel drive in case it continued snowing until they were ready to leave. The road leading to the cabin was a private road and there was security in place. Yoh was a security specialist for Baishe so he took note of the cameras mounted almost invisibly in the trees to monitor the open areas around the cabin. He couldn't tell for sure but he didn't believe that they were trained on the cabin itself. Asami would probably kill if he found out that they were aimed in that direction.

Fei seemed more concerned about the snow than anything else. He had slept through most of the drive here, and was now taking in the sight of all the scenery buried under a layer of white. He didn't like the cold and that was the main definition of snow. This wasn't a common sight in Hong Kong; one had to travel quite a bit further north to find appreciable snowfall. He also knew that this was more snow than they would even see in Tokyo, only two hours away. He had mixed feeling though about being snowed in with Yoh. At least there was a fire place and hopefully a comfortable bed.

When they pulled up Fei remarked that the whole cabin was smaller than his suite in the Baishe Headquarters. Yoh told him not to think like that. At least it was bigger than a hotel room or a room at an onsen. But as he looked at Fei he was mesmerized. His beautiful black hair was decorated with dots of crystals that glittered like diamonds. He was beautiful in the snow. He couldn't resist and pulled Fei to him for a warm kiss. He didn't fight it.

When they entered the cabin the heat was on but set low, so the propane wouldn't be wasted. Fei was impressed by the simplicity of the cabin, as was Yoh. For being such a small area it had very efficient use of the space while not giving the appearance of being cramped. The warmth in the cabin was enough to melt the shimmering crystals to water, and Fei's hair was now quite wet. Yoh grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tried his best to dry Fei's hair. Fei waved him off and just wrapped the towel around his head; he'd have Yoh take care of it later.

They explored the loft and found a few clothing items, mainly bathrobes and pajamas. Fei thought that the pj's might be needed if it got any colder, and began to change his clothes to something warmer. Yoh had already anticipated Fei's request and was in the kitchen preparing a fire in the fireplace while Fei finished dressing and putting their clothes away. Spending most of his life in Hong Kong Fei wasn't used to the cold and didn't like it; he would probably spend a bit of time sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot tea in his hands. Yoh would do his best to keep him warm in bed, although overheated would probably be a better descriptor.

Akihito had told them that there were plenty of bed linens in the one built in dresser in the loft. The bathroom linens were stored in the closet by the bath area and some cosmetic necessities like soap, shampoo, and other toiletries were stored under the sink. The refrigerator, as usual, was fully stocked as well as the cabinets. Anything they should need in the kitchen should be stocked somewhere; there were plenty of cabinets and wall storage.

Once they had explored the cabin Yoh had pulled the ATV into the shed to keep it out of the snow; the shed was almost the size of a two car garage. He was pleased to find several cords of split dry firewood stacked along the one interior wall of the shed and that the gauge on the propane tank read full. Akihito had also given him the directions to the small store where they could get any basic staples they might use up. Fei was currently making lunch for the two of them so he hurried to head back inside.

Yoh slipped off his boots in the tiny vestibule that was only big enough for one and a half persons and two pairs of shoes before stepping into the house slippers that were waiting for him. Both Akihito and Ryuichi kept the tradition of no shoes inside the cabin and they would follow their rules. Yoh, being of some unknown percentage of Japanese descent, liked the small touch of home it gave. It had been a long time since he recognized his Japanese heritage.

The one other thing that they had agreed to was that their cell phones were to stay turned off. Those left in charge of Baishe knew to contact Asami if there was trouble. He in turn would contact the guards at the cabin to notify Fei and Yoh, but only if absolutely necessary. Yoh knew it was the best way to allow them to fully enjoy their time alone.

Those thoughts were on his mind as he entered the kitchen. Fei had finished making the soup and was seated in the kitchen chair closest to the fire place. That would be his spot for the few days they would be staying; the man detested cold. An empty bowl was waiting for Yoh by the pot on the stove. Yoh filled the bowl and took a seat at the table across from Fei. It smelled delicious and the company looked the same.

They had finished their lunch and while Yoh was cleaning up from the meal he found a bag of marshmallows. He wondered if Fei even knew what a marshmallow was. After checking a few drawers he found the marshmallow sticks to use in the fireplace. Once he finished cleaning he raked some coals together in the fireplace before going over to Fei. He was still sitting close to the fire and handed him a metal pronged stick with a marshmallow in it.

Fei looked at him like he had three heads. He looked it over carefully and squeezed the marshmallow; he was surprised when it plumped back to shape. It looked like snow but it wasn't cold. He blinked several times then turned to Yoh.

"What is this, and what am I supposed to do with it?" He truly looked confused by this small morsel of sugar.

It was all Yoh could do to hold his laughter; he took Fei by the hand to lead him to the hearth rug in front of the fireplace. "Come with me." First he sat down and then motioned for Fei to do the same.

He placed the bag of marshmallows between them and explained, "You roast it in the fireplace over the coals. You have to be very careful with them because they are sugar and burn quite quickly." He demonstrated how to roast one by holding his marshmallow over the coals and turning it slowly. Fei watched for a bit then tentatively put his in the fire, but it was too close and he didn’t turn it fast enough. As the marshmallow went up in flames he dropped the stick in fright, not knowing what to do. This time Yoh did laugh.

"Just let it burn; I'll get you another one." He wiped the remains of the flaming marshmallow on one of the logs off to the side and slid on another piece of sugary goodness. "Watch your distance and turn it a bit faster."

They had gone through almost half the bag before Fei finally got the hang of how to keep them from becoming a fiery ball of melting goo dripping off the stick. Yoh had fed him a few while he was learning and he was surprised at how good they were. The browned outer shell held the softened sugar inside; even the centers were melted when done correctly.

By this time the two were very sticky and getting in the mood for more adult entertainment. They cleaned up the marshmallow mess the best they could and damped the fire before heading for the shower, giggling all the way like two school children.

They had left their clothes outside the door in their haste to get in the shower which took up the one wall of the bath area. It had been built to handle two people at once. Somehow it reminded Yoh of an Asami alteration. There was a stone bench where one could sit while the other washed them. And the shower stall itself was large enough for more X-rated activities.

Earlier Fei had put their toiletries in the bathroom so his shampoo was nearby. Somehow while learning to cook and eat marshmallows he had managed to get it in his hair and the stickiness bothered him. Yoh carefully lathered his hair to remove the marshmallow remains and Fei loved every minute of it. His hair was one of his erogenous zones and Yoh knew exactly how to use it. By the time they hit the shower to rinse both were more than ready for a little foreplay.

Just by washing each other they caused the other to release. But it wasn't enough; there were still urges to be sated and for that they headed for the bedroom. They took their time, making sure to please their lover to the maximum. It was hours later when they finally fell asleep.

When they awoke the next morning it was obvious that it had snowed all night. Yoh was excited and suggested that they take a walk in the snow. Fei gave him a look to wither steel; there was no way he was going out in THAT.

"How can I go out in that? I don't have the right clothing for wandering around in that freezing climate." Fei was actually pouting.

"Fei, didn't you notice the pair of boots on the porch with your name on them? Akihito went through a lot of trouble to make this a memorable vacation for us. And this isn't anywhere as cold as Harbin was, and you survived that quite well. Please? We won't go far; I just want to walk through the woods a bit with you." Yoh was hoping that Fei would go out with him just for a short while, but it looked like he wasn't about to give in.

Yoh turned, hoping not to show his disappointment, when he heard Fei reply, "Only for a half hour, no more. I won't be an icicle for anyone." When he turned back Fei was smiling warmly.

The days went quickly. They took walks twice a day, holding hands as they toured the snow covered nature walk. Yoh even took some pictures for Tao. When they weren't walking or enjoying each other Fei read the library; Akihito had done his homework and the shelves were filled with Chinese tomes as well as some better known Japanese works. Yoh was kept busy mainly with Fei, but when they needed to rest he browsed through the DVD collection. Often the two of them just curled up together to talk.

As they readied to leave they did a last check to make sure they put all the things back where they had been and that all the laundry was done and put away. Yoh didn't doubt that Ryuichi would have a cleaning crew out here within 24 hours but he didn't want to leave a mess. This was one of the best times that he and Fei had together, and he would like to talk Fei into doing it again.

They arrived back around dinner time and having called in advance Akihito had made a nice dinner for all of them. Ryuichi had taken a break between his business meeting and settling some business at Sion to have dinner with them. Tao bombarded them with questions and was totally amazed when shown the pictures of the area. Yoh handed the camera to Akihito to cull out the images for Tao; the ones he had of Fei were on a separate memory card that no one other than himself would ever see.

They talked through the night and finally had everything packed for the return home. The private jet had been refueled and was scheduled to take off around midnight. Tao was quite sleepy but he would sleep on the flight home, like usual. He was sad that he had to leave Akihito but he knew that they would come back, maybe for Akihito's next birthday.

As they left to board the plane Yoh turned toward Akihito and said, "By the way, you're out of marshmallows," and just grinned. _Let their perverse minds try to figure out what we did with them_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The image is one my old boss had. The picture hung on the wall of his office and anyone new to the lab was asked if they could identify it. I don't think anyone ever did; I know that I didn't.  
> 2\. Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Climate_of_Hong_Kong  
> 3\. Okutama – location of cabin. Again, Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Okutama,_Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Golden Week  
> See Wikipedia for more detailed information:  
> https://en/wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Week_(Japan)
> 
> Current Holidays:  
> Showa Day, April 29  
> The current holiday name since 2007  
> Constitution Day, May 3rd  
> In effect since 1947  
> Greenery Day, May 4  
> Current name since 2007  
> Children's Day, May 5  
> The current date since early Meiji Period  
> See Wikipedia for more detailed information:  
> https://en/wikipedia.org/wiki/Children's_Day_(Japan)


End file.
